Calamity
|Value = $60 |Level = 20 |Weapon Number = 56 |Img = |Hardpoint = Heavy |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 249 per charge (400m) |Range = 600m |Reload = 5 seconds |Capacity = 100 charges |Unload = 10 seconds |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Lock-on |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = Close |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Calamity is a close to mid-range (up to 600 meters) heavy energy weapon. Strategy This electric beam weapon is a heavy version of light Spark and medium Scourge. This Calamity is essentially a large mid-range taser, locking onto a target and firing an electrical arc that sticks to them and does continuous damage as long as you remain locked-on. It has to empty its clip in order to reload, meaning this weapon must be fully discharged while locked onto a target before reloading. The Calamity is a heavy version of Scourge and Spark. The Calamity has the special ability to inflict more damage the closer it is to the target. Due to this it can work for both mid and close ranged encounters. It's similar to the Zeus, but with a much longer discharge and a decrease in damage the further away the target is. Robots that excel at sustained fights, such as the Falcon, Bulwark, and the Raijin can make very good use of this weapon, as it provides better sustained damage as opposed to the burst damage of the Zeus, as well as having the option to become a brawler at will. The Calamity pairs perfectly with the Spark and Scourge. Combining this weapon with a lock-down weapon such as a Pulsar can prove quite potent. Mark I Statistics |level-01-time = 0 |level-01-damage = 273 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 2 hours |level-02-damage = 301 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 5 hours |level-03-damage = 331 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 14 hours |level-04-damage = 364 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 1 day |level-05-damage = 400 |level-06-cost = 4,000,000 |level-06-time = 1 day 16 hours |level-06-damage = 440 |level-07-cost = 6,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days 20 hours |level-07-damage = 484 |level-08-cost = 11,000,000 |level-08-time = 3 days 14 hours |level-08-damage = 533 |level-09-cost = 17,000,000 |level-09-time = 4 days 12 hours |level-09-damage = 586 |level-10-cost = 32,000,000 |level-10-time = 5 days |level-10-damage = 645 |level-11-cost = 43,000,000 |level-11-time = 5 days 8 hours |level-11-damage = 709 |level-12-cost = 55,000,000 |level-12-time = 5 days 16 hours |level-12-damage = 780 |total-upgrade-cost = 170,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days 11 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge at 400 meters range (out of 100 charges) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 780 |level-02-cost = 2,000,000 |level-02-time = 1 day |level-02-damage = 794 |level-03-cost = 4,000,000 |level-03-time = 2 days |level-03-damage = 808 |level-04-cost = 8,000,000 |level-04-time = 3 days |level-04-damage = 823 |level-05-cost = 19,500,000 |level-05-time = 3 days |level-05-damage = 837 |level-06-cost = 19,500,000 |level-06-time = 3 days |level-06-damage = 851 |level-07-cost = 19,500,000 |level-07-time = 3 days |level-07-damage = 865 |level-08-cost = 19,500,000 |level-08-time = 3 days |level-08-damage = 879 |level-09-cost = 19,500,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 894 |level-10-cost = 19,500,000 |level-10-time = 3 days |level-10-damage = 908 |level-11-cost = 19,500,000 |level-11-time = 3 days |level-11-damage = 922 |level-12-cost = 19,500,000 |level-12-time = 3 days |level-12-damage = 936 |total-upgrade-cost = 170,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 30 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge at 400 meters range (out of 100 charges) Damage By Distance Note: * * *This data was tested in-game on flat terrain *Values can vary slightly; elevation changes and the size (frame) of the target can effect the damage output %. Poll Update History Trivia *Calamity has a similar meaning to Scourge, meaning an event causing great disaster and destruction. *The Calamity model has been compared to a Scourge flipped onto its side. *The Dragon Calamity has the color of blue when shooting at enemies, while the normal version has a lighting effect and purple color. Navigation Category:Weapon Category:Energy Category:Heavy Equipment